1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing instrument structures and more particularly pertains to a compact wax pencil holding device for safely supporting a wax pencil for writing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing instrument structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, writing instrument structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art writing instrument structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,146; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,444; U.S. Design Pat. No. 290,854; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 332,281.
In this respect, the wax pencil holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a safe method of dispensing a writing utensil.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wax pencil holding device which can be used for providing a safe method of dispensing a writing utensil. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.